Pet Elf
by Erandir
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet elf. But how have elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than human? H
1. Chapter 1

Author: Erandir   
Title: Pet Elf   
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir   
Rating: PG13 - R   
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet elf. But how have elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than human?   
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are property of professor Tolkien. All others are mine. 

Author's Note: If my reasoning (and the maps in the _Atlas of ME_) are correct, then Umbar is technically a part of Gondor. But this map is rather old (try 1050 of the Third Age), and still has Rohan as a part of Gondor, so for our purposes Umbar is now it's own country. It's far enough away anyhow.

"M'lord king, the party from Umbar has arrived in the city."

Eomer nodded as he shoved his stack of paperwork off to the side of his desk. Rohan had been waiting for weeks for the trade negotiations from Umbar. The far Southern land was a good ally, and provided them with a good number of goods that could not be grown or made on Rohan's plains. "Bring them in, I will be there in a minute."

It was Eomer's first time meeting with men from this land, and though his uncle had dealt with them many times during his reign, Eomer had never had need to meet them. He was excited, but also nervous. From what he had heard, customs in Umbar were far different than in Rohan. He had even heard rumors that they still practiced slavery. Such practices had been outlawed in most of Middle-earth for decades, centuries even, but Umbar was so far south that most forgot it was even a part of Middle-earth.

The young king stood from his desk and stretched slightly before leaving his study, this should be interesting to say the least.

* * *

The party from Umbar was already waiting in the Meduseld when Eomer arrived. One man, who appeared to be in charge, sat with his feet atop at the negotiating table that had been set before the throne. Eomer raised an eyebrow at the man's unabashed impoliteness, as well as his appearance in general. The clothes he wore might have been considered finery where he came from, but in Eomer's tastes they so overly fancy that they verged on tacky; all gold embroidery and pointless jewels. The others of the party were dressed in a similar style, though their clothing had nowhere near the same embellishment as their leader. And they all looked the same; dark, oily hair, untamed beards and darkly tanned skin. That is, all accept for one.

Behind the group of men stood one other, a figure so different Eomer was tempted to believe he was from another land entirely. He was slender, almost feminine though his clothes showed that he clearly wasn't. Long silvery hair was tied back into a thick braid that ran straight down his back, though a few wisps escaped around the tips of... pointed ears? An elf, that was why this one seemed so different. Eomer had not known that were elves in Umbar. Then, under closer inspection, it appeared this elf was not like the ones Eomer was used to. For one, his clothing was nothing elf-like, rather it seemed a cheep attempt at imitating elvish style, an attempt that had failed. And there was his posture, his stood behind the men, head bowed and hands clasped in front of himself; almost as though he was less than them. Eomer could not see his face, the elf was pointedly looking away, carefully studying the wooden floor. Why would an elf be acting in such a manner? Of the elves that Eomer had met, all were proud and noble creatures, the people of Rohan looked up to them as a child does a teacher.

This one though, seemed almost ashamed of his elven heritage.

"I see you are admiring my elf."

Eomer was pulled away from his study of the creature as the man from Umbar addressed him. It was the leader, and his voice, it seemed to Eomer, was as oily as his appearance.

"You are King Eomer, I presume?" the man asked with an obviously fake smile.

"Eomer King," the Rohirrim corrected, already deciding that though Umbar was a good trade ally their people were despicable, "And you are Lord Neshta?"

"Master Neshta," the man replied, probably just out of spite for Eomer's correction. The young king made no response. "Do you like the elf?" Master Neshta continued when Eomer did not reply, "He is exquisite is he not? Do you have elves in your fine land?"

Eomer was almost too shocked to speak. This man spoke of the elf as though he were an object, a prize to be flaunted. "No," the king replied after a moments hesitation, "Not here, their lands are further north."

"And have you ever met and elf, Eomer King?" the man queried, removing his feet from the table and leaning forward as he spoke.

"The Prince Consort of Gondor is elven, and a good friend of mine," Eomer told him matter-of-factly.

Master Neshta raised an eyebrow in astonishment, "Prince Consort? Who in their right mind would marry an elf, much less put them in a position of power? Gondor's king must be out of his mind."

"I assure you Elessar is quite sane," Eomer said with a frown as he sat down across the table from the foreigners, "Now if you do not mind, I believe you came here to negotiate trade, not argue about what elves can or cannot do?"

"Yes," the dark haired man agreed with an oily grin, "That is what we came here for isn't it?"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Alright, short I know, but I wanted to know what people think about the idea before I bother to write any more. Well... Even if you like it I probably won't write any more for a while because I should finish my other two fics first. Tell me what you think, anyway, and I may be compelled to continue. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Erandir   
Title: Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet elf. But how have elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wow, I was surprised to see how many people replied saying that they wanted this to continue. So I decided to continue it for you guys. But you have to remember that I'm writing two other fanfics and a novel at the time as well. That's why chapters are usually few and far between. If you read everything you should remain sufficiently entertained. For the most part.  
For those of you who asked, the Prince Consort referred to in the first chapter is Legolas. I couldn't resist.

* * *

The negotiations for the rest of the day were tense, and ended with virtually nothing accomplished. Eomer returned to his room that night exhausted and ready for a good nights sleep, but as he passed the rooms allotted to 'Master' Neshta he noticed that the door had been left ajar, and through the crack he could see the Elf, distinguishable by his silver hair. Curious he knocked on the door, and it opened a small ways further. The hinges creaked softly, catching the Elf's attention and causing him to look up from where he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed. He seemed to relax slightly upon seeing who it was however.

Eomer watched him for a short moment before speaking, "Is your master in?" The Elf shook his head mutely. "Do you know when he will return?" The Elf shook his head again. "Can you talk?" A nod this time. "Do you think he will return soon?" Another no, this time hesitant though.

Slowly Eomer walked into the room, leaving the door open just to be safe, and crossed over to the Elf. He glanced about the room briefly, but without the southern man's possessions it was the same as all the other rooms in the Meduseld. "Do you have a name?" he asked conversationally, sitting down in a nearby chair.

The Elf seemed surprised at the question and hesitated to answer. "It is not proper for me to tell you these things without my master's permission," he explained as an excuse.

The Rohirric king did not quite like this answer though, "It hardly seems proper for him to keep on of the Eldar as a pet."

"He calls me a pet, but I am truly the same as any other slave."

Eomer nodded, but still was not pleased, "That does not matter either way, I still do not believe it is proper to hold any kind of slave, especially one of the Firstborn."

The Elf looked up sharply at the term, "Firstborn?" He murmured, his voice barely above a whisper, then he smiled faintly and looked away, "It has been ages since I have heard that term used for my kind."

"Do they not use it in Umbar?" Eomer asked curiously.

"Nay," The Elf shook his head, "They spit the word 'Elf' as though it were a curse, and very rarely call me by my name."

"Ah yes, your name. You never did tell me what it was."

The Elf looked up at him again and stared at Eomer for a long time. He looked as though he were trying to figure out why the Rohirric king would be so persistent and not simply ask his master if he really wanted to know. He bit his lip nervously; he could also get in trouble if he spoke to this man without his master's permission. But then again, he was already speaking to him. "H-Haldir..." he murmured softly, looking down at his lap.

"Haldir," Eomer repeated with a smile, "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Haldir shook his head, "No... But please, do not tell master about this."

"Do not tell me about what?"

Both Elf and Man looked up in surprise at the voice. There at the door to the room stood the rather bulky figure of Master Neshta. He had changed out of the overly gaudy tunic he had been wearing that morning and was now wearing clothes that were far simpler, though somehow managed to remain hideous. Maybe it was that the very nice (and no doubt expensive) fabric clashed horribly with his oily appearance. Or maybe it was that the tunic was stretched far too tightly around the man's rather wide stomach.

Eomer rose to his feet at once, "I was merely asking the Elf if he knew when you would return, and he informed me that it was not proper for him to speak to me without your permission."

"That is true," Master Neshta answered, stepping into the room. He walked over to his slave's side and roughly slapped the Elf on the cheek. Haldir's head snapped to the side and he fell gracelessly to the floor. There was a clink of chains, and as he fell it was revealed that he was chained to the foot of the bed. A pair of large silver manacles was locked about his wrists, only visible now since the Elf's sleeves had slid up his arms, and a pair of equally large chains led from them to one of the bedposts.

"What was that for?" Eomer asked in shock. Haldir had done nothing wrong, why was he being punished?

"For speaking to you."

"He only said that he could not speak to me, I would hardly call that reason for punishment," Eomer argued.

Master Neshta turned to the Rohirric king and smiled cruelly, "That is where we are different, Eomer King, you are far too kind. The Elf needed to be shown his place."

Eomer frowned, he did not approve of this treatment, but he would not question the customs of another land. It was very possible if he got on the man's bad side that all trade with Umbar would cease and it may even bring war upon his people. "How long have you had him?" the king questioned, out of mere curiosity.

"Oh he has been in the family for generations," Neshta said flippantly, "His will was broken ages ago, though I do wish I had been there to watch it done."

"Then why do you chain him up?" Eomer asked, pointing to the chains that led from the Elf's wrists to the bedpost, "If he is as well trained as you say then it is unlikely that he will try to escape."

"Oh, but he has tried to escape before. They say he does it every time he changes hands," Master Neshta explained, "He did so when my father died, and when his father died. We always manage to catch him, though, and teach him that he should not try the same again."

Eomer nodded in understanding, feeling actual pity for the Elf. How hard must he have been beaten in order to get that message in? Elves were proud and stubborn in nature; he had learned that in the few dealings he had had with their people. How long would it have taken for Haldir to be made as submissive and obedient as he was now?

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

Eomer tore his eyes off of the silver-haired Elf and forced himself to look once more up at the creature's master. "I am merely curious. He is far different from any Elf I have had dealings with before."

Neshta smirked at that comment, "If you want, I could... loan him to you for a night."

The suggestion appalled Eomer, and he stared at the man in disbelief, "No, no I could never do that."

"I assure you he is quite talented, my great-grandfather trained him well."

This disgusted Eomer all the more. How anyone could treat such a beautiful and noble creature in such a fashion was beyond his understanding. "That is quite alright," He said, not wanting to offend the other man, "I have no interest in him, I assure you."

"Alright," Master Neshta relented, "But if you ever do, do not hesitate to ask."

* * *

Eomer could not be out of that man's presence fast enough. It disgusted him to see anyone treated the way that the Elf had been treated. And to hear him speak of Haldir as though he could not hear, as though he were some object to be bought and sold. He hated slavery, and was glad that it had been outlawed in most of Middle-earth. And though there were a few places that still practiced the hateful tradition, they at least knew enough not to suggest it to those countries that did not. This Master Neshta did not seem to be from one of those places.

In order to cool his anger the Rohirric king was forced to leave the Meduseld. He needed to be away from that man and his horrible thoughts and words. He took a leisurely walk through the city, returning to his rooms well after nightfall. By the time he returned he had made up his mind to try and learn more of how this Elf, Haldir, had come to be in such a wretched situation. He said he had been in the family for generations, so perhaps he had been captured as a child; with Elves it was always hard to tell age.

Lost in his thoughts Eomer did not even notice that the door to his rooms had been left half open. And it was not until he shut the door behind him and slipped the bolt into place that he noticed he was not alone. Turning around swiftly he anticipated either a maid, or an assassin, so he was surprised to find the silver haired Elf sitting on his bed and staring at him with those impossible green eyes.

Eomer nearly jumped with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Haldir bit his lip and turned away, "I am sorry," He said softly, "I only wanted to talk to you. I convinced my master to bring me here, and since you were gone he just left me."

Speechless, Eomer walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at the Elf. He was dressed in a green sleeveless tunic of attempted Elvish design and gray leggings. The silver manacles were still locked in place around his wrists, but there were no longer chains attached to them. Instead, a thick leather collar was buckled around his neck, a thinner chain leading off the back and - to Eomer's horror - cuffed to his bedpost. His hair had been let free from the tight braid that had held it, and now cascaded over his shoulders like a silver waterfall.

The Elf looked up nervously after a long period of silence, "I am sorry if this angers you, my lord," he said, "I only wish to talk, but I had to convince my master otherwise."

"I see," Eomer replied after finding his voice again. "So you had to convince him that you wanted to..."

"Yes," Haldir replied, looking away, ashamed.

"But I thought I had made it clear that I was apposed to the idea of slavery."

"I know," Haldir murmured, and then looked up again, "And you need not have me that way, but... But my master needs to think that."

"What will happen to you if I turn you away?"

The Elf hesitated, his eyes once again falling to the blankets he sat on, "He... He will beat me. He will think it is my fault you did not want me, and he will punish me for it."

Horrified, Eomer decided to go along with the idea. "So how do we convince him?"

"Hit me."

"What!"

"Hit me," Haldir repeated, looking straight into the Rohirrim's eyes, "Please, my lord. If I go back unscathed he will know that you turned me away. Go ahead, I do not mind... I am used to it."

"I cannot do that," Eomer insisted.

"What he will do to me will be worse than anything you can imagine," Haldir said, his voice on the verge of begging. "Just do it, get it over with. A single bruise is all that need convince him."

"I cannot hit you," Eomer repeated, "He may be that cruel, but I am not."

"I do not want him to punish me again," the Elf pleaded, "You did not see what he did to me last time, but if he thinks I have disappointed you he will do it again. Please, it is the only thing I will ever ask of you, my lord. Just do this --." He was cut off abruptly as Eomer's fist made contact with his jaw and his head shot to the side.

The man pulled his hand back swiftly and stared in horror at the already forming bruise on the Elf's cheek. "I am sorry," he said quickly, "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Haldir answered softly, "It is nothing." He wiped at the few tears that leaked from his eyes and then smiled at Eomer. He seemed unfazed by the wound, as though it happened to him all the time. "You said when we first arrived that you knew a king who had married an Elf," he said, abruptly changing the topic, "Would you tell me of him?"

Eomer was shocked by the ease at which Haldir pushed the topic of injury aside, and at how easily he forgave him. But he did not wish to speak of it any longer either. "He is the Prince Consort of Gondor, essentially queen in all but title."

"And," Haldir asked in wonder, "He married for love?"

"Aye," Eomer replied. "He was the prince and rightful heir to the throne in Mirkwood, but he gave that all up to be with the king of Gondor."

They talked of many things that night; things that to Eomer seemed every day occurrences, nothing out of the ordinary, but to Haldir were amazing. Entire realms where there lived nothing but Elves seemed an impossible dream to him. This is what led Eomer eventually to ask the question he had been wanting to ask for the entire day. "How did you come to be made a slave?"

At first Haldir seemed surprised by the question, but he soon realized that it was only natural that the man would wish to know. "I was very young then," he said softly, his eyes suddenly losing the spark of happiness they had gained during their conversation. "I remember living in a small forest with my family and a few others, we were a small community, and tried to stay cut off from the outside world. Then one day a group of men attacked our settlement, they killed my parents and captured myself and many others. They took only children, though I think a few were able to escape in the confusion. I had an elder brother then, he was nearly an adult… I think he escaped.

"As I said, I was very young then. I did not know who the men were, or where they had come from. I could not understand the worlds they said, or why they were treating us the way they were. All I understood was that they were bad, they had killed my family and friends and put me in a cage.

"We traveled for many days, I did not know where we were going then, but it was to Umbar. Once there they gave me a bath, dressed me in their pitiful attempts at Elven garb, braided my hair, and sold me to the highest bidder. He was the great-great grandfather of my current master. I tried to escape once, but he beat me badly. For a long time I would not obey his orders simply because I could not understand what he said, but after a while I began to learn their language.

"My first master never used me, probably because I was little more than a child at the time, even to mortal eyes. But when he died I had the appearance of a human teenager, and my new master, his son, had every intention of… Of breaking my spirit."

At the end of his tale the Elf was on the verge of tears, and he could not say any more because his voice was beginning to crack. The memory, though dimmed by time, was still a hard one to recall. Though his body had recovered from the beatings, his mind still held the scars inflicted upon it at such a young age, and his heart had long ago been torn apart.

Eomer did not know what to say. He had been correct; Haldir was captured when he was but a child, unable to fight back against his captors. In some ways he was glad he knew the whole story now, but in others he wished he had never asked. It was a terrible tale, and the idea that anyone could be treated thusly turned the king's stomach.

They sat in silence for a long while, until Haldir, seemingly not of his own accord, let out a wide yawn. Eomer could not help the faint smile that crossed his face at that action. "You are tired," he stated, standing from the bed. His eyes traced over the chain that lead from the Elf's collar to the bedpost. "Take the bed, I will sleep on the floor."

Haldir gasped and sat up straight, "You do not have to do that."

"You are attached to the bed," Eomer observed, pointing to the chain.

"It will reach the floor."

"Barely," the king said unhappily, "I insist that you take the bed."

The Elf looked down for a moment, and then back up, "Why can we not share?"

Eomer looked startled by the suggestion, and blushed faintly, "It would not be proper."

"I am a slave, my lord," Haldir reminded him, "Anything you wish to do to me is proper."

"But I do not want to --."

"Please," Haldir said, moving to the edge of the bed, "I insist."

They argued for a short while longer, but in the end Eomer decided that he was too tired, and that it did not matter. This argument was getting them nowhere anyway. Stripping to the waist he slipped into the bed, for once glad it was so large, and fell asleep with his back facing the silver-haired Elf.

TBC...

* * *

End Notes: Ooh... long chapter. Sorry it ended kinda lamely though, didn't want it to be too long. It's about 6-7 pages right now! (Is long for me) I expect as many reviews as I got last time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Author's Note: Severe depletion in reviews last chapter.  
Some people were asking why Haldir spoke so openly to Eomer last chapter, and it's because he knows Eomer isn't going to hurt him, or judge him. He knows that Eomer's opposed to the idea of slavery, and is just curious about how life would be if he were free to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Eomer woke slowly the next morning, curiously warmer than usual. In his half-asleep state he vaguely remembered speaking to the Elven slave the night before, and an argument about who was sleeping where; but he could not quite remember the result. Though one thing he specifically remember was not going to sleep with the Elf. So needless to say he was rather surprised to discover that not only did he share the same bed as the silver haired slave, but the Elf was completely wrapped around him as though another blanket.

During the night Eomer had rolled over to face the Elf, not entirely out of the ordinary, but Haldir had done the same. And somehow they had managed to become completely entangled in each other. Both of Haldir's arms, and one of his legs were wrapped possessively around the Rohirric king's waist. Eomer also found his own arms twined around the Elf's slender form, as well as an odd feeling between his legs.

That woke him up immediately.

Wide awake now, the man realized his predicament. Having the Elf, who, he had to admit, was not completely undesirable, wrapped around him in such an intimate way was causing his body to react in a rather unasked for fashion. He just hoped Haldir would not wake to find him like this.

He cursed to himself and looked down at the Elf who seemed so comfortably snuggled against his chest, and tried to figure out a way to get out of this mess. First Eomer carefully managed to free his own arms from the tangle, but his only caused Haldir to snuggle closer to him. He cursed again. With his arms free now the Rohirrim tried to pry the Elf's arms from his waist; but despite his slender frame the slave was stronger than he looked. Managing to get one of the Elf's arms from around his chest, Eomer thought he was doing quite well, but Haldir, evidently, did not approve. In his sleep the Elf made a soft discontented sound and shifted as though waking. Eomer froze immediately; Haldir fell back to sleep. He let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding and carefully placed the Elf's arm down at his side.

Now all he had to deal with was the leg that Haldir had wrapped around his waist. This proved more difficult than first imagined. First off, the slave's pants were far more sheer than they had appeared the night before; and though not diaphanous in the slightest they allowed Eomer to feel every curve and sinew of the muscle beneath. Almost like a second skin. It was a little disconcerting, and the heat that radiated through the thin layer of fabric only fueled the discomfort that Eomer felt.

Carefully, slowly, and touching as little as the Elf as possible, Eomer slowly slid Haldir's leg off of his hip and onto the mattress. The slave did not so much as twitch. Just as slowly the man slid backward until he was far enough away from the Elf that he dared to stand without waking him. From there he climbed out of the bed entirely and let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding.

That had been entirely too complicated.

* * *

One hour, and one very cold bath, later, Eomer headed to morning meal.

He had no idea how he would face Master Neshta, especially after what had happened with the elf the night before. Haldir said he had convinced his master to let him visit Eomer. That made sense, but wouldn't the other man want to know why his elf was so eager to spend the night in Eomer's bed?

That was the question that Eomer dreaded.

But Master Neshta was late to breakfast that morning. By the time the man arrived, Eomer was nearly finished eating; he had started only because he assumed the pirate to be taking the meal in his rooms. The king had been wrong, and now felt badly mannered to have dined without his guest. But either Master Neshta did not notice, or he did not care, for he made no mention of the matter. In fact, almost as soon as there was food in front of him, he asked about the Elf.

Just what Eomer had been trying to avoid.

"So," the oily merchant began, leaning his elbows on the table as he looked across to Eomer, "How did you enjoy your night with my Elf?"

There was a strange smile on his lips that the Rohirric king dared not think too much upon, for he was sure that if he did it would turn his stomach. Yet, how was he supposed to answer the question. He could not, under any circumstances, tell the truth about what happened last night. Though it would be the proper thing to do, and better for his reputation, it would likely send their negotiations down the drain; and cause Master Neshta to leave immediately, taking the Elf with him. "I enjoyed myself greatly," he lied, but well, it wasn't truly a lie; he had enjoyed talking to Haldir.

"Good," Master Neshta said, leaning back again in his chair and picking at the food in front of him with his hands. "I am glad to hear that he was able to satisfy you. After all, you were unwilling when I asked you of it." Eomer plastered a smile on his face, even while his breakfast threatened to rebel against him. "And I have been thinking," the man continued, speaking through the food in his mouth so that Eomer had to fight not to cringe, "It might make negotiations... smoother, if you were to keep the Elf for the time being."

"Keep him?" Eomer exclaimed. This man would use a living thing as a bargaining chip?

"Oh, just while negotiations are going on.. Just until we leave, you understand. The Elf is, after all, very valuable to me."

Eomer was dumbstruck. How could he offer something like that, especially when Haldir had no say in it. Did the Elf even know that this was being offered? Had it been offered in the past? Had worse men than he taken the offer? And if so, what did that mean for Haldir? The king suddenly gained a new understanding for what the Elven slave had lived through. It must have been a horrible life to lead, one that Eomer could not even imagine.

"Well, you think about it," Master Neshta said, waving a piece of bread in Eomer's general direction, "Get back to me at dinner. You probably have work to do before our meeting, and I will not keep you from it. I will unchain the Elf when I am finished eating."

* * *

True to his word the Elf was no longer trapped in Eomer's bed chamber when the king returned for noon meal. His work had been completed for the morning, and he was set to meet with the men from Umbar as soon as they were done with their meal. Eomer supposed he should be eating with them, but he could not bring himself to spend more time than necessary in the presence of Master Neshta.

But he could not avoid the man forever.

Eventually he would have to face the oily merchant. Eomer shuddered at the mere thought. The sooner they were out of Rohan the better, in his opinion. Then again, if they left they would take Haldir with them, and he would be subjected to the same torment faced before he arrived. The Rohirric king was seriously thinking of taking up the man on his offer to keep the Elf for the duration of their visit That way at least he could save the Elf from strife for a short while.

He feared attempting to purchase the Elf from him, however. First, because his people might see it as an endorsement of slavery, which had long been outlawed in the West. Second, because Master Neshta might see it badly. Haldir was apparently an heirloom of their family, so the merchant was unlikely to be willing to part with him.

This matter would take a lot more thought than he had originally predicted.

* * *

TBC...

End Notes: Writer's block... It sucks. So, as happens with most of the stories that people actually care about. I'm asking for ideas. (If you have any for Healing, too, since I can't even think of enough to make a decent chapter at the moment.)


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Many thanks to Empath, my wonderful beta (that's right, I finally got one! XD) love.

-------------------------------------

In the end Eomer had decided, after long and tedious thought, to take up Master Neshta on his offer. For the duration of their negotiations the Elf would be his to do with as he pleased. He shuddered at the thought that particular choice of words brought up in his mind. He still could not believe that anyone could treat another living creature as badly as the men from Umbar treated Elves. It made him furious just thinking about some of the things the Elf must have been subjected to over the long years he had been in captivity. This was no way for anyone to live, an Elf least of all. So, if Eomer could get him freedom, if only for a matter of weeks, he would feel as though he had done some good. He knew that, when all was through, there was little hope of actually freeing the Elven slave, and he would have to watch Haldir go back with those horrid men. But there was nothing he could do to stop that from happening without ruining relations with Umbar.

Right now, though, the Rohirric king would do everything in his power to make sure that the Elf knew that not everyone looked down on his kind. He wanted to give Haldir the hope that might get him through the next period of his life.

When their session ended that afternoon, Eomer informed the visiting merchant of his decision. Master Neshta seemed very pleased, and no doubt thought this would serve as some clever bargaining chip. Eomer could not help but wonder if he had done this in the past, and if the Elf actually had served as such. Rohan was the only country that Umbar dealt with that had outlawed slavery in all its forms, and no doubt the only country Haldir had been to where he was treated as an actual person, and not property. Eomer was determined not to let it effect negotiations in the slightest. Unless he could somehow procure the Elf infinitely he would not let Haldir effect the political relations between their people.

Having the Elf in his care for the duration of the pirates' visit was Master Neshta's offer; and when the merchant had made it, there had been no mention of it effecting trade in any way. It was merely a kindness between friends and allies, and Eomer would make sure it stayed that way.

--------------------------------------

As expected, when Eomer returned to his room after evening meal the Elf was already there waiting for him; sitting on the edge of the bed dressed in the same thin, revealing clothes as the night before. His long, silver hair hung loose, but for the locks just above his ears, which were tied back to keep the rest out of his face. He was chained to the bedpost by the long silver chain attached to the leather collar about his neck. The manacles previously locked about his wrists had been removed, and Eomer could see that the skin beneath was red and raw. There was no telling how long the cuffs had been on, and they were obviously too tight for Haldir's wrists, despite how thin the Elf's arms were. The Rohirric king could not help but sigh as he shut and locked the door behind him. It still befuddled him to think anyone could treat another creature this badly. Dogs that bit people were to be chained up, not Elves.

Haldir looked up when he heard the man enter and watched him cautiously for a moment, as though expecting Eomer to act differently than he had the night before. Perhaps he had been tricked into trusting others before, only to find they were not as kind as they pretended to be. Eomer was furious at the mere thought.

"Do not worry, I still have no intention of hurting you," the man assured as he crossed over to the bed, "Or of forcing you into anything."

The Elf stared at him in confusion, "Then why did you take up master's offer?" he asked curiously.

"Because," Eomer began, then sighed again as he sat down. This was a bad reason and he knew it. "I thought that if I could save you from harm for a short while I would feel better about this whole situation. And maybe you would learn that not all Men are as horrible as the ones you have met." He was slightly embarrassed to admit it, but Haldir did not seem to think it was a stupid answer at all.

"Really?" The Elf asked, wonder and disbelief in his voice.

Eomer looked up, and found the silver-haired slave staring intently at it, wide blue eye filled with hope. He couldn't help but smile as he realized he had done the right thing. "Yes, really."

The next thing he knew, Haldir had thrown his arms around his shoulder and hugged him. Again, the Rohirric king was surprised by the strength possessed by the Elf's thin form. Haldir might have been stronger than Eomer. And come to think of it, probably stronger than Master Neshta as well. So why had he never managed to escape?

"Thank you," the Elf whispered, pulling away at long last. "You have no idea what this means to me. I have never known such kindness."

"I am only doing what is right," Eomer replied modestly, feeling slightly embarrassed by the Elf's praise. "No one should be treated as badly as you have been. As long as you are with me you will be safe, I promise." Haldir smiled at him, genuinely happy - Eomer believed - for the first time in many long years. He also couldn't help but notice how much prettier the Elf was when he smiled. Of course, he was gorgeous no matter what, but even more so when he was happy. The smile made his eyes light up, and a shine came to them that the man had never seen before. Eomer suddenly wanted to see him happy more often.

But the beauty of his face was marred by the dark bruise on Haldir's jaw, the one Eomer himself had put there at the Elf's insistence. It had faded slightly since that morning, but it would be a long while before it was gone completely. Eomer felt guilty for causing the beautiful creature such pain, and slowly reached out to brush his fingers along the wound. "Does it still hurt?" he asked.

The Elf seemed surprised by the question, but he was surprised by most everything that Eomer did. "No," he answered quickly, shaking his head slightly, but not pulling away from Eomer's touch. "It is fine, and I have sustained much worse. Do not worry yourself."

"It is my fault, how can I not worry?" the man asked, dropping his hand.

Haldir shook his head once more, "I asked you to do it, it is not your fault. In doing so you saved me from a greater pain. You are doing this now, as well, and at the risk of your reputation, I suspect."

The Rohirrim was surprised at how much the Elf was able to see, though he spent his days locked up in a room and no-doubt chained to something heavy. He was very observant, and could probably sense Eomer's unease at having someone of Haldir's position forced into his possession. For some reason, that made Eomer all the more comfortable with keeping the slave for a while. At least Haldir understood that he had good intentions, even if no one else cared to ask. From the beginning Eomer had been worried about what his people would think of him if they found out he was borrowing a slave. There would be little chance of convincing them of his good intentions unless he somehow freed Haldir in the end. That was highly unlikely.

"That is true," the king confirmed, "My people will not understand if they find out I have agreed to Master Neshta's proposal. Slavery is outlawed here, and they will see it as an acceptance, a sign that I agree with the practice. There will be no way to convince them otherwise."

"So your good intentions must be kept secret," Haldir mused, and turned to look out the window. For a moment he raised one slender hand to scratch at the skin around the leather collar, then dropped his hand back to his lap.

Eomer couldn't help but notice. "Does that bother you?" he asked, reaching up to finger the tag on the front of the collar. It was not unlike the tags on the collars of dogs, and featured only the image of a crow in flight. It was an image Eomer had come to identify with the oily merchant, as he wore it with pride on practically every article of clothing.

"Only a bit," Haldir assured him, "Master does not put it on unless I am sent to someone else, so it has been a while since I have worn it."

Eomer didn't like how calmly the Elf spoke of himself in this way, but it made him glad to know the Elf was not frequently shared. "This is the symbol of Neshta's house."

The Elf nodded, "Aye. I have borne it since I was bought by his family."

"How long ago was that?" Eomer looked up into the Elf's fathomless blue eyes, finding Haldir taken off guard by the question. "How old are you?"

For what seemed a long while, Haldir could only stare at the blond man. No one had ever asked his name before, not even the men who had been his masters in the past. How old was he? Haldir had not thought about it for many decades. How old /_was_/ he? "I..." he stuttered, and looked down at his lap. "I suppose... I suppose about 500," he murmured, "Which would make my capture just over 400 years ago." This made sense to him, since Neshta was the sixth man to have owned him since his capture.

"And how old were you when they took you?"

Haldir looked back up to meet Eomer's eyes. Actual concern marked the man's face, something Haldir had never seen before.

"I... I do not remember."

-----------------------------------

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Thanks to my beta, Empath

----------------------------------

The next morning Haldir woke before Eomer to find that they had managed to tangle themselves together again. Of course, the Elf had no idea they had been like this the previous morning as well, so he panicked. But in the manner only a slave could manage. He became completely frozen as he stared at Eomer, who currently held him pinned to the mattress. Even had he been able to escape, the Elf probably would not have bothered. How did he know Eomer did not want to be like this? If the Rohirric king woke and found him gone he might get angry, so it was best to remain still with the hope that Eomer would wake soon.

Eomer did.

Only a few moment's later, the Rohirric king slowly returned to the land of the conscious. Immediately he noticed the warm body pressed against and wrapped around his own. That wasn't normal; but it was frighteningly familiar.

He opened his eyes to see Haldir looking back at him. The Elf's eyes were wide with embarrassment, confusion, and some fear. That last emotion was enough to make Eomer pull away immediately. He hoped he never had to see the beautiful Elf afraid of him again; he hated it. "I am sorry," he said immediately, turning and climbing out of the bed quickly, "I did not mean to do that."

"Do not be," the Elf assured, "I am used to it."

That didn't make Eomer feel any better about what he had done. He felt like he had been taking advantage of the Elf, even though he hadn't been conscious of it at the time. The king felt filthy every time he did something like this to Haldir. Every time he treated the Elf like a slave. Just because Haldir was used to it didn't make it right. "I can still apologize," he insisted, "I do not wish to treat you as badly as everyone else does."

"But that is my purpose," Haldir seemed confused, "I am here to serve you. You may use me in whatever way you see fit. That is why my master loaned me to you."

"Do not speak of yourself like an object!" Eomer snapped, suddenly angry. Haldir drew back from him a little, slightly afraid of the man's anger. "You are not an object to be owned and used. We do not even treat our horses as badly as those men treat you. If anything, they should be revering you," the man ranted, "Just because you are not Human does not mean they can do this to you."

Haldir cowered back against the headboard of the king's bed. He did no like hearing Eomer angry like this, even if the man was angry at the Elf's cruel owners. Haldir had grown used to the way he was treated; it was practically the only thing he knew. He remembered very little from his early life.

As the Rohirrim continued to rant he rose from the bed and paced across the room. Haldir's eyes traced his every move, wary that the man might turn on him any moment. Eomer did not however. He seemed to have forgotten about the Elf as he paced, occasionally muttering. He seemed deep in thought, and Haldir slowly relaxed as he no longer heard the king's angry voice. The slave couldn't help wondering what had the man so deep in thought, though. From the few muttered snippets of thoughts, the Elf was fairly certain that the Rohirric king was upset by something he had done. Was it what Haldir had said? The Elf had never lied to Eomer, at least he had never done so intentionally. Eomer certainly seemed to be upset by how Haldir was treated by his masters, but the Elf had no control over that. They treated him as he had always been treated. Using him for their own pleasure and profit. Haldir had grown used to it.

Trying to catch more of Eomer's mumbled words, Haldir slowly moved toward the end of the bed. Crawling across the mattress he watched the man with his eyes as Eomer moved back and forth across the room.

He had just reached the foot of the bed when the man suddenly stopped and rounded on Haldir. "I have it!" he exclaimed, startling the Elf so badly that he tumbled backward onto the mattress and looked up at Eomer in shock.

"Sorry," the king murmured, a bit lower this time, and smiling in slight embarrassment. "But I have an idea."

"An... Idea?" Haldir asked hesitantly.

"I want to get you away from those men," Eomer replied.

"Those men...?" The Elf stared at him blankly for a moment before realization dawned upon him, "You mean my master? But I am away from him right now."

"No. I mean away from him for good," Eomer reiterated, "I want to... buy you from them," he cringed at saying those words. It sickened him to think of buying another person, but he knew there probably wouldn't be another way to set Haldir free.

"B-buy me?" Haldir stuttered in shock.

"Yes," Eomer replied in determination, "And set you free."

--------

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Author: Erandir Title: Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Thanks to my beta, Empath

---------------------

With Haldir in his custody until the end of negotiations, Eomer felt a little more comfortable. At least the Elf would not have to suffer his master's cruelty for a short while. But the Elf was still chained by the ankle to Eomer's bed, and that made him a little uncomfortable. Therefore negating any change in the king's current predicament. Especially since there were maids going in there every day. What must his people think of him for keeping a slave, even if it was only borrowed? He was breaking his own laws.

Eomer was determined, though, to get Haldir free. If he needed to buy the Elf then he would, but he was hoping for an easier way. Perhaps he could work Haldir into the negotiations. He wouldn't mind loosing a bit more resources to free someone from slavery. His people, however, would probably not be so understanding.

Eomer was confident that he could handle things until he found a way, however.

-------

"Have you been enjoying yourself?" the oily merchant asked as Eomer stepped into the room. "You were not at breakfast this morning."

Eomer wanted to gag at the self satisfied smirk on the man's face as he spoke about Haldir. He resisted the urge, though, and forced a smile on his face. "I can see why you value him so highly." It was not a complete lie.

"Yes, he is quite talented," Neshta grinned.

"I was wondering, though," Eomer said as he sat down, "Just how much is he worth to you?"

"Why, he is priceless," the man exclaimed, "The Elf has been in my family for generations."

"So there is no price for which you would part with him?"

The merchant frowned as he thought, "We will see, Eomer king," he replied after a moment, "We will see."

Eomer smiled to himself. He knew this man's greed would help him in some way. Now he just needed to sate that greed in order to obtain Haldir.

-------

As days passed, though, Eomer began to lose hope that he would be able to free the Elf. He tried to find something that the merchant valued more than Haldir, but there did not seem to be anything. Haldir was Neshta's personal property, much as Eomer was loath to admit, and nothing short of solid gold would make the man part with him. He would do it, but had a feeling he would not be able to afford what Master Neshta asked. The man's greed would be the only thing to appease, and his desire for Haldir, his lust for the Elf, was strong.

Not that Eomer could really blame him for that. Haldir was beautiful, he could see why the man valued him so much. Eomer would be lying to himself if he said he felt no desire for the slave. But, unlike the merchant, he would never force anything upon another person, least of all an Elf.

So what could he do? How did he get the other man to give the Elf to him? He could not afford him for the price the man would ask. That left only trade an option. But what could he give that equaled a person in value?

The king sighed and raked a hand through his hair. This issue was distracting him, he was not getting his usual work done. He only had a few days left, though, before the men from Umbar left to return to their home. He could not, would not, let them take Haldir back with them. The Elf would only suffer again as he had before.

But for the life of him he could not figure out how.

-------

Eomer returned to his room after evening meal to find Haldir on the bed, exactly where he had left him. The Elf sat on the edge of the mattress, a plate of food in his lap. When Eomer entered the Elf looked up. Immediately he stood and moved to dispose of the food he had not eaten. Eomer held out a hand to stop him, "Go ahead and finish eating," he said, "I do not mind."

This seemed to surprised Haldir, and made Eomer realize this was the first time he had seen the Elf eat. Haldir sat down again and looked down at his meal nervously. "Does he not allow you to eat in his presence?" Eomer asked curiously.

Haldir nodded after a moment's pause. "He does not like to be reminded that I have needs," the Elf said softly. "If I could survive on nothing he would give me nothing. The only reason I have clothing is because he does not want others to see me."

This news shocked Eomer more than anything he had heard before. It was as though Neshta did not want to think of Haldir as a living creature at all; just as an object. He probably treated his horses better. "Well, you do not have to worry about that with me," the king assured, "I know that you have all the same needs as I do."

The Elf was both surprised and relieved to hear this. It had been a long while since anyone had allowed him to feel like a living being. Cautiously he began to eat again, though he still seemed nervous.

Eomer did not mention the food again; trying to act casual with the hope that Haldir would relax. He prepared for bed as the Elf finished his meal, stripping out of his clothes and changing into a pair of sleeping pants. He still did not feel entirely comfortable with Haldir in his bed, but hopefully it would not last much longer. If the Elf had been there by choice it would have been an entirely different story, as Haldir was far from unattractive, but as it was he knew that Haldir did not want to be there.

"Neshta values you far more than I had realized," Eomer commented, "Even I cannot afford the gold he wants."

"He values only his own life more than having possession of me," Haldir replied. Eomer could not help but notice how Haldir had not said the merchant valued his slave's life. "The amount of gold he asks is probably enough to buy another well trained Elf to replace me. He would not want to train a new servant if he could keep me."

It sickened Eomer how the Elf spoke of himself. How much torment had he faced to have these views so ground into him? "I am doing what I can," he assured, trying to bolster the Elf's hopes along with his own.

"I would not blame if you fail," Haldir replied.

But Eomer was determined not to fail. He had come to know Haldir well and he wanted to set him free so the Elf could be happy. He would get Neshta to lower the price for Haldir as much as possible, and if he still could not rationally afford it he knew someone who could help.

-------------

But negotiations did not go so well. The merchant, Neshta, was determined to keep Haldir in his possession. Promises of goods and Rohirric horses did not sway him in the slightest. The price remained just as unreasonably high.

It was time to write a letter to the Prince Consort of Gondor.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Thanks to my beta, Empath

-------------

It was a bit of a surprise to say the least when he received the letter. Usually they went to his husband, and Eomer hardly knew him, so why would he write?

Curiously, the Elf broke the seal and opened the letter. It did not take him much longer to realize why Eomer had written to him and not his husband. He had to read the letter twice, though, to be sure he had understood it properly. When he had he was furious.

His mind was made up before even thinking about it.

Immediately he headed back to his room to pack. His husband was there, playing with their youngest child. The Elf all-but ignored him as he began to collect his things. "I am going to Rohan," he informed the man, obviously surprising him.

"Why?"

The Elf just tossed the letter at his husband as he continued. The man read through it quickly and blanched in shock. Being married to an Elf, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to enslave one. Now he knew why his husband was so upset. "You think you can help?"

The Elf stopped for a moment and looked over at him, "I have to try," he replied earnestly, "I cannot let my kinsmen suffer this way."

"You cannot save them all," the king felt the need to remind him, "And I am sure there are others."

"I know that, but I can save this one."

The man sighed, there was no stopping his husband once he got passionate about something. "Write to me when you get there," he requested.

The Elf smiled as he packed his things, "I will," he promised.

-----------

The Prince Consort of Gondor left Minas Tirith later that same day. This was something he couldn't let wait for any amount of time. From the sound of it, this Elf that Eomer had f ound had been captive since childhood. That was centuries ago, and the prince could remember hearing stories of raids on Elven villages back then. IT was possible that this Elf was one of the survivors of those raids.

All the more reason to set him free and see if any of his family had also survived. With the torment he had doubtlessly endured through the years he deserved to finally have some peace in his life.

It was a three day trip, at least, from Minas Tirith to Edoras, but he was determined to make it as short as possible. He took no guards with him, and only what baggage he would need for a few days. And, of course, his crown. If only to prove his position to the Elf and his captor.

He was not naive enough to think that this would be easy, nor that he would be able to change the merchant's mind about Elves. But even if he had failed in the end, the prince had to try. He couldn't just sit around and do nothing, he had to know he had done everything possible.

--------

When the prince arrived two and a half days later he was met at the city gates by the king himself. While Eomer had been close to his husband when they were young, the Elven prince had never really gotten to know him. Now did not seem the best time to start, either.

"I want to meet with him," The prince requested as soon as all proper greetings were through.

"With Haldir?" Eomer asked, not sure if he should be offended by the hasty demand.

The Elf nodded, "Yes, I want to speak to him."

Eomer agreed, but he felt compelled to warn the prince of the situation. "Neshta doesn't allow Haldir to speak without his permission. Haldir will probably talk to you because you are also an Elf, but I cannot say for certain. HE doesn't know you are coming, though I have told him there is an Elf as Consort of Gondor."

"I understand," the prince assured. Really he was not worried about the slave. What concerned him mose was the man who thought he could enslave the Eldar and use them to his own twisted will.

When they arrived at Eomer's room the Elf consort paused and frowned. "This is your room," he observed.

"Neshta has loaned him to me for the duration of his stay," he explained, "I thought it the best way to keep him safe until I could figure out what to do."

That explanation seemed good enough, and the prince pushed the door open without even bothering to knock. Expecting Eomer, Haldir did not bother to get up from where he sat on the bed, entertaining himself with the knickknacks on the man's nightstand. It did not take him long to realize that there was more than one person in the room, though. He looked up quickly in fear, relaxed when he saw Eomer, but stiffened again when he laid eyes on the other Elf.

Haldir gasped so loudly that Eomer heard it across the room. In his shock he dropped what he had been holding. Realizing this, he leapt from the bed and scrambled to pick it up, fumbling for a moment before standing frozen before them.

It was clear from the other's clothes that he was no slave, and more than likely a noble.

"Mae govannen," the prince greeted, "Na'n Legolas, man lle esse?" The slave stared at him blankly and the prince frowned, "Do you not understand your own language?"

"That was Elvish?" Haldir asked in surprise. "I have not heard it spoken since I was a child. I did not remember how it sounds."

"Aye, that was Elvish," Legolas confirmed in despair. It would be harder to integrate Haldir back into society if he did not speak Elvish. But there was nothing he could do about that now, he realized with a sigh. "What is you name?"

"Haldir," he replied, a little shier than his previous outburst.

"Haldir," the blond repeated, "I am Legolas."

"You are... a prince?"

Legolas smiled and moved over to the bed. He sat and motioned for Haldir to sit beside him. "I am," he confirmed, "Prince of Greenwood and Consort to the king of Gondor."

Haldir sat cautiously on the edge of the bed and looked down at the object in his hands. "So... you are married to a human?" - Legolas confirmed this - "And he treats you as an equal?"

"Yes, we rule as equals."

"That must be nice," Haldir mused, "To be able to do and say what you want. To not have everyone look down on you..." he paused, "Eomer treats me like that. He doesn't hit me or make me do things I don't want to."

Across the room, Eomer found himself blushing as Legolas smiled knowingly. "Everyone should treat you that way," the prince said, "But I have a feeling Eomer will always treat you better than most."

-------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Thanks to my beta, Empath

------------------

The meeting between the two Elves had gone better than Eomer could have expected. Meeting Legolas seemed to have brought untold amounts of hope into Haldir's life. To know that there were Elves who were free and lived as equals among men had made his eyes light up like Eomer had never seen before.

But dinner that night was another story.

Legolas joined them, and when Neshta saw the prince he was both angry and intrigued. "Who is this you have brought to dine with us?" he asked at first, leering at the Elf with a sickening grin.

Legolas, of course, had been mortally offended. "I do not see what business it is of yours who Lord Eomer brings to his table," he snapped.

Neshta had stared in shock before growing angry. "You dare speak back to me?" growling in fury he turned back to Eomer. "This Elf needs to be taught his place."

"My place?" Legolas demanded, "Sir, I know my place, it is you who does not know yours." He had realized the man was racist, but he had no idea it was this bad. With a huff, the prince stood, "Next time you tell an Elf to learn his place, make certain that place is not on a throne."

Eomer found it hard to keep from laughing at the look on Neshta's face as the Elf stormed out of the hall. "Prince Legolas is consort to the king of Gondor," he explained, "You should be glad that his husband is not here, he does not suffer insults lightly."

"The king of such a powerful nation would not sully himself to marry an Elf," Neshta argued, "Why, that would be the same as marrying his horse!"

"Not all of Middle-earth feels as you do about Elves," Haldir reminded him, "If you took the time you might find they are just as civilized as you."

-------

Needless to say, negotiations for the next day were a little tense. it was clear that Neshta had not appreciated the obvious insult that Legolas had paid him. Eomer did not feel the need to tell him that the Elf was here to do just that. He wasn't lying, per-say, just omitting the truth.

Legolas spent the entire day with Haldir, much to the slave's delight. Haldir loved learning about his people and Legolas strove to discover where the slave was originally from. But it was no easy task. Haldir had very few memories of his life before his capture.

"Tell me of your family?" Legolas asked, wondering if a name or description might be enough to pin Haldir's home to a certain realm.

"I do not much remember them," the slave was forced to admit. He knew he had two brothers, but he could not remember their names or faces; the same with his parents. He could not remember where he was from, but remember tall trees. He remembered his father carrying him up to a platform in those trees.

He remembered his capture vividly.

He remembered the swords, nets and fire used to kill and kidnap him and his people: the screams and cries of his younger brothers, the feeling of being torn from his parents' arms. He remembered the man who caught him, broke him, tortured and sold him like a piece of meat. He remembered the pain of his first rape, but nothing more about it.

Most of his early time in captivity he preferred not to remember.

The more he heard, the more determined Legolas became to see this Elf free again.

-------

"What plan do you have for freeing Haldir?" Legolas asked as he sat with Eomer in his office that evening.

"The ones that will not ruin all possibility of ever trading with Umbar again?" Eomer asked, and sighed. "I failed to somehow involve him in the trades, the only option left is to buy him."

"And keep treating him like an animal?" Legolas frowned.

"What other choice is there?" the king asked, "Neshta will never see him as more. Believe me, I have tried everything else."

Legolas sighed in dismay. He doubted he could do any better. He would be lucky if the man spoke to him civilly. "So we must buy his freedom."

"Aye, it would seem that way." Eomer replied solemnly, "Though I cannot think of a more worthwhile purchase."

The Elf smiled a little. That was true, although he wished there were a better way. "I will write to Aragorn for the funds that we need."

------

Haldir, of course, did not know of their plan. He believed that Eomer was sincere in his want to free him, he just did not believe it was possible. The man had tried, though, and that was enough for him.

He liked Eomer. The king cared for and never hurt him. Haldir never wanted to go back to the life had known before. He was happy here, and he could not remember the last time he had been happy. But he knew it would not last. That would be too good to be true. AT least he would have these memories to get him though the coming years.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Author: Erandir Pet Elf  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Rating: PG13 - R  
Summary: AU. Eomer is the king of Rohan. A man comes from a distant country to negotiate trade agreements and brings with him a pet, but not just any pet, a pet Elf. But how have Elves become enslaved in this other land, and why are they treated less than Human?  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
Thanks to my beta, Empath

-----------------

"I'm sorry, but I simply cannot accept so little in payment for what I am offering."

Eomer sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Neshta did not seem to realize that Rohan could get these things from another country. The only reason he continued to work with them was for the sake of diplomacy. Being a costal nation, it was good to have Umbar on their side. Then, of course, there was Haldir. If negotiations failed, Neshta would leave, taking the Elf with with him, and Eomer would never see either of them again.

He had come to realize over the past few days that he really did not want Haldir to leave. He had come to like the Elf; he enjoyed spending time with him. The thought that once he was free Haldir would leave with Legolas to find his family and possibly never return - Eomer was not sure how he would deal with that. But he had to let the Elf go. Haldir had suffered enough already. He deserved to live his own life. Where or how he chose to do so was none of Eomer's business.

"I cannot give any more without taking from my people," Eomer argued, "Already I have offered all we have to spare."

"Then it appears you and I have nothing further to talk about," Neshta replied, standing from his seat and turning to the door.

"Wait!" Eomer called.

The merchant turned back and looked at him curiously.

"There is one last thing I wished to speak with you about."

The merchant slowly started back toward the table.

Eomer pulled out a bag of gold: the payment Neshta had asked for in exchange for Haldir. "The Elf," the king said, "I think you will find that is more than what you asked for."

Neshta stared at the bag for a long while. Clearly he had not expected Eomer to come up with the funds. He knew the king was too honorable to use the country's money to buy the Elf, he would only use his own. "Well," he commented, reaching over to take the bag, "I hope you will not mind if I take the time to count this."

"Of course not," Eomer assured, "Take you time."

---------

Master Neshta had not expected to lose his Elf. The creature was an heirloom, and no doubt Eomer would let him go off with that joke of a prince. It was harder to get Elves that it used to be. Their lands now lay beyond Gondor and Rohan, protected by two of the most powerful nations in Middle-earth. No matter that those nations were ruled by fools.

Who in their right mind would actually marry an Elf? Who would purposely let one get in a position of power? The king of Gondor had clearly been bewitched by that prince he had met the other day. That was an Elf who needed to be taught his place. And what fun it would be to break that proud spirit.

A grin spread across the merchant's face as he thought about the things he could do. And that Elf was certainly more beautiful than his current toy. Yes, the prince would be a price worthy of giving up his current slave. It would be hard to break him, but certainly worth it.

---------

Neshta had ordered his company to pack up. They would be leaving as soon as possible. Eomer could have his slave, but Neshta would not return home without a new one.

So that evening he handed over the keys to Haldir's shackles and gladly accepted his payment. How lucky he was to receive payment for one slave and obtain a new one for free. Certainly the prince would fight back, of that Neshta had no doubt, but the merchant had a good deal of experience on his side. And besides, how well could a skinny, pampered thing like that fight anyway?

While Eomer, likely, enjoyed his new pet and Neshta's men leaded up their things, the merchant himself snuck to the room where the prince was staying. He listened at the door for a long time. Elves were known for their sharp hearing and soundless movements, that was why Neshta's people had been using them for servants. But living with them his whole life Neshta had come to master the techniques needed to track them.

Legolas' movements were soft, but if he strained Neshta could hear them. Because of this he waited until the Elf had his back turned, but was close enough to the door. The merchant flung open the door, unlocked because the Elf thought himself safe, and lunged toward the prince. But Neshta had extremely underestimated Legolas' skills and instincts. The moment the door was opened the blond prince spun around. His instincts warned of danger and before Nestha knew what had happened he lay face down on the floor with the Elf's knee pressed against his back.

Both of them froze for a moment. Legolas was surprised to find just who had attacked him. But in the interest of politics he climbed off the man and let him up.

"I apologize," the Elf said, bowing slightly, "You startled me."

"Yes, well... That was my own fault then," Neshta dusted himself off. He hadn't expected that reaction. He needed a new plan.

Legolas suspected that something was not quite right. Even Neshta was not stupid enough to enter someone's personal room without knocking. "Was there something you wished to see me about?"

"There was, actually," Neshta replied, and it wasn't a lie. He paused, waiting to see if the Elf would turn around again. He did not. So Neshta did. He turned his back on the prince and mumbled something nonsensical about having a question. As he did this the merchant slowly pulled a knife out of his sleeve. He had hoped to do this without damaging the Elf, but his prize was making that impossible.

Legolas was waiting patiently for the man to continue speaking, and Neshta took the opportunity to try and surprise him. With the knife drawn, the man spun around and once more lunged at the Elf. Legolas dodged, but not fast enough. The knife caught his arm, tearing through his shirt and drawing a life of blood. The prince hissed in pain and growled as he caught the man's wrist. They wrestled for the knife. Eventually Legolas pried it free of the man's hand and pressed it against his throat. Instantly the merchant ceased his struggles.

"What was it you really came here to do?" Legolas snarled, "Get yourself a new slave to replace Haldir?" There was no reply from the merchant, so Legolas pressed the knife blade harder against his neck. "Did you not think that I could fight back? No, you probably think all of my kind are as easily scared as the children you kidnap."

The prince roughly grabbed the man's collar and shoved him toward the door. "We will see what Eomer has to say about this."

----------

Eomer looked up when he heard the knock at the door and went to answer it. Behind him, Haldir was free of his chains, neither collar nor cuffs rested against his skin, though it was a bit red where they had been. The Elf was also dressed in proper clothes now, an outfit given by Legolas because his were the only clothes small enough to fit the former slave.

When Eomer opened the door what surprised him the most was that he was not surprised at all to see an angry Elven prince holding a knife to Neshta's neck. "Do I even need to ask what happened?"

"This wretched excuse for a man attacked me," Legolas explained.

Eomer sighed, "Why am I not surprised?" He turned his gaze back to the merchant, who for the first time did not look smug and self-confident. Nestha looked afraid. "You know, in Gondor you would probably be put to death for this," the king pointed out, "It's lucky for you that we are not."

Rohan was a small country and needed all the allies it could get. Eomer could not' afford to alienate an entire country because of this. Besides, Neshta seemed to have learned his lesson.

"I want you to gather your men," Eomer ordered. "Leave this city, leave my country, and never come back. If you set foot in Rohan again I will see to it you are thrown in prison for the rest of your life. Next year, send someone with a bit more common sense."


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Pet Elf  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Thanks to Empath, my beta.

--

Neshta and his melt left that same night with an escort of Rohirrim to be certain they left the country as quickly as possible. Haldir was given a room of his own for the first time he could remember, but he did not sleep in it. Instead he stayed up speaking to Legolas until late that night.

"You are either from Lothlorien or Eryn Lasgalen," The prince explained to him, "At least, if your memories are correct."

"And you think that if we go to those places we will find my family?"

"It is possible," Legolas assured. "You said that you had two brothers, right? That will make it much easier because we will not have to ask every couple who lost a child to the slavers."

Haldir was practically vibrating with excitement. There was no way he would get any rest, so Legolas spent the hours telling him about his people and their lands. They also spent time planning their trip. They would visit 'Lorien first, not only because it was closer, but because they might be able to get some more answers about Haldir's past there.

--

It was only a few days more before Haldir and Legolas were ready to depart. Eomer was sad to see them leave. It was very likely that he would never see Haldir again, and it grieved him to think of that. It also hurt in a way he could not understand to see how excited the former slave was to leave.

The king tried to tell himself that Haldir was just excited to find his family and rediscover his past. But could the Elf not be just a bit sadder to leave? Could he not wait a few more days? The man did not voice any of his concerns, not even while he bid farewell to the two Elves. Not even when Haldir hugged him and told him how thankful he was. Not even when they headed out of the city. He watched until they were out of sight, eyes locked on Haldir until the former slave was no more than a dot on the horizon. Then he turned and returned to his work.

--

Legolas and Haldir traveled slowly, taking nearly a week to reach the borders of Lothlorien. Legolas had sent word ahead about their arrival, and they were greeted by the border guards. The Galadhrim were excited to meet Haldir, and more than happy to tell him everything he wanted to know about their realm.

Haldir was so overwhelmed with joy and amazement that, for a while, he completely forgot about Eomer.

When the former slave was not learning all that he could about his people, including re-learning their language, he and Legolas went in search of Haldir's family. News traveled fast through the Golden Wood. Soon people were coming to see Haldir, to find out if he was their lost child or brother. All were turned away until a pair of brothers showed up.

Rumil and Orophin said that they had lost their youngest brother to slavers while on a family excursion out of the woods. Haldir was adamant that he wanted to hear their story. He could not remember much from his early life, but hoped that if these were his brothers, something might spark his memory.

So Legolas left the three to talk in private and the brothers began their story.

--

"There had not been any attacks near our borders for years, so our parents felt it was safe to go out to the river for a short time," Orophin explained. "Besides, father was a Marchwarden and I was training to be one as well. We should have been able to defend ourselves from a few humans.

"But, apparently, this was exactly what the slavers had been waiting for. They had been waiting outside our borders for a small group to come out unguarded. They waited until we were off guard before they attacked. There were only a handful of them, but father and I were outnumbered."

"Mother had to guard both of us," Rumil added to Haldir, "I am only about ten years older than you, and you were barely talking at the time."

"Which is probably why you do not remember any of our language," Orophin continued, "They managed to separate the two of you from mother. Rumil was big enough to put up a fight and give them some trouble, but you could not do much. We got Rumil back, but they took off with you. Father wanted to follow, but Rumil and I were wounded and mother was distraught. We had to get back to the woods where it was safe.

"As soon as we were home, though, father set off again. He wanted to get you back, but..." The eldest brother paused, "He never returned."

"Mother did not last much longer after it became clear that he would not return," Rumil picked up the story when it seemed his brother could not continue. "She could not take the grief of losing both her her baby and her husband."

All three fell silent after that. Tears glistened in Haldir's eyes for both grief and joy because the story was familiar to him. He had found his family, but at the same time it felt as though he had caused them so much pain. "It is all my fault," he sobbed, the tears finally breaking free.

"No!" Orophin moved over to his long lost brother and hugged him tightly. "It is not your fault. Ours is not the only family to have been torn apart by those men. And you were only a baby at the time. You could not have done any more."

Haldir wrapped his arms around Orophin and felt Rumil's arms wrap around him as well.

"Welcome home, little brother."

--

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Pet Elf  
Author: Erandir  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Eomer/Haldir  
Thanks to Empath, my beta.

--

Haldir spent the next weeks getting to know his brothers and his home. Legolas remained in 'Lorien for a time, but as Haldir began to spend more and more time without him the prince felt more comfortable with the idea of leaving soon. The former slave was recovering nicely from his traumas and settling into his new home comfortably. He felt that Haldir could be happy here.

But there were also times when a strange look would come into his eyes. Legolas was not certain, but he thought he saw some regret at those times. But what could Haldir have to regret?

The prince contemplated asking about it, but then decided that it might be best not to. Haldir probably just had a lot on his mind. And he could not baby-sit the former slave forever. It was time for Legolas to get back to his own life.

--

Haldir was sitting on at the edge of the tallan when Legolas approached. He heard the prince's footsteps and turned around, smiling when he saw him. Legolas smiled back and sat down beside him. "I have to head back home soon," he said softly.

"Oh..." Haldir murmured, his smile fading immediately.

"Are you alright?" Legolas asked, "You know your brothers will still help you get used to life here."

"I know," the former slave replied with a sigh. "It is just that..."

"What?"

Haldir was silent for a moment longer. "I miss Eomer," he admitted.

The prince was surprised, although he supposed he should not have been. He knew about Eomer's feelings because the man was fairly obvious. But he had not expected Haldir to return those feelings. "Well..." he began, "I have to pass through Rohan on my way home. Perhaps you would like to come with me?"

At that Haldir brightened up. "Really?" he grinned, but it quickly faded. "But what if Eomer does not want to see me?"

Legolas had to laugh at that. "Haldir, I am certain he will be overjoyed to see you."

"How can you know?" Haldir asked.

Legolas smiled, "Because Eomer looks at you the same way I looked at my husband before we were betrothed. With a longing for something he thinks he cannot have."

Haldir blushed. "He... You think he is in love with me?"

"Yes. Why do you think he tried so hard to set you free?"

"But why did he not say anything?"

"What would you have done if he had?"

And suddenly Haldir understood. He would have been terrified if Eomer had told him he had romantic feelings for him. When he had left Edoras weeks ago he had still been terrified of intimacy because of his past experiences. Not that he was not still afraid, but he was less scared of everything and everyone. he had learned to trust again. "Alright, I will go with you," the former slave agreed.

--

Haldir's brothers did not understand why he was leaving again so soon. The former slave had been too embarrassed to tell them why. What would they think if he told them he had fallen in love? They treated him as though he were still the child that had been stolen away. So Legolas told them. And that was all the more embarrassing.

"In love?" Rumil exclaimed. "With the man who freed you? Haldir, are you certain it is not just gratitude you feel?"

"It may well be," the former slave replied, "I do not know, but I cannot know as long as I stay here."

"Is it safe, though?" Orophin asked. "He may take advantage of your confusion."

"Eomer would not do that!" Haldir snapped defensively. He fell quiet seconds later and whispered, "I trust him."

The two brothers shared a glance. Rumil sighed. "We just do not want to lose you again."

Haldir softened instantly, "If it is truly only gratitude that I feel then I will return. If not... and if he loves me back, then I shall visit you as often as possible." Haldir smiled faintly and embraced his brothers. "I do not want to lose you either, but this is something I must do."

"I do not know whether to hope you are actually in love or not," Rumil admitted. "I want you to be happy, but I also want you to stay here."

"I will visit," Haldir promised. "And you can come visit me as well."

"I will hold you to that."

--

Haldir grew more nervous the closer they got to Edoras. Despite Legolas' assurances that the man would be overjoyed to see him, and would return his feelings, Haldir was unsure. Eomer knew how he had been used by his previous masters. Even if the man had feelings for him, would he have any desire for Haldir after he had been used by so many men? Would he find him disgusting? He had rebuffed Haldir in the past. Was that just because Haldir had been enslaved at the time? Or because he did not want to touch something so tainted?

By the time the city was in sight he was almost ready to turn around and pretend he had never wanted to return. But Legolas pushed him on, and soon they were standing inside the Meduseld waiting for Eomer to come meet him.

Haldir shifted from foot to foot, nervously wringing his hands. The moment Eomer stepped into the room, though, he froze.

"You are back," the king breathed in amazement.

"I... I... C-can we talk?" the Elf stammered nervously.

Eomer nodded and drew Haldir aside as Legolas subtly made his exit to give the two some privacy. "Why did you come back?" Eomer asked when the two had moved to a relatively secluded corner.

The Elf was wringing his hands again. "Do... Do you not want me here?" he wondered.

"No, no!" Emer insisted. "That is not true. I do want you here, but-" he paused for a moment and his voice softened, "I never thought I would see you again."

Haldir melted a little bit inside at those words. The man sounded so sad. Had he wanted him to stay that badly? "I could not stay away," he said softly. "I missed you too much."

"You missed me?"

"Yes," the Elf admitted softly. "We found my family, but even with them I could not stop thinking about you. I know that place is supposed to be my home, but it does not feel like it. I was happy there, but never as happy as when I was with you."

Eomer felt his breath stolen away for a long moment. "What are you saying?" he asked, almost too afraid to hope.

"I think," Haldir looked up to meet the man's eyes, "I think I may be in love with you," he said softly.

"You think?"

"I don't know," the Elf's eyes fell again. "I have never felt like this before. My brothers think it is just gratitude. But I have to know for certain."

"If you feel anything like I feel," Eomer murmured, placing his fingers under the Elf's chin and tilting his head up to look at him again, "Then I am certain it is love."

Haldir stared up at him, and saw something in the man's eyes that made him believe. Eomer loved him too, and upon realizing this a happiness filled the former slave like he had never known before. He threw his arms around the man and leaned in to kiss him, cautiously at first but with growing fervor. And he felt complete. He felt protected and safe as the man's arms wound around him. And he knew that for as long as he lived he would never want to be anywhere else.

--

The End.


End file.
